dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Aka
"Aka" redirects here. For Ninja Murasaki's brother who also goes by this name, see Aka (Murasaki Brother). |Race = Aka's race |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army |FamConnect = Abo (fusee) Kado (fusee) }} '''Aka' (アカ), also called Abokado,Gotenks calls him this is the result of a merging between the brothers Abo and Kado. Appearance Aka has a protruding appendage similar to that of Majin Buu. Aka bares some resemblance to Dodoria, one of Frieza's top henchmen. This can be attributed to comparing body builds and the spiky appendages which scale their bodies. Biography Background Abo and Kado were once soldiers who served Frieza, ranking in the same tier as the Ginyu Force, as Vegeta explains in hindsight. Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Vegeta's estranged brother Tarble, accompanied by his wife Gure, flee to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo, whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as Frieza and have been terrorizing a remote star which he calls home. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Abo and Kado pursue Tarble and Gure to Earth using Attack Balls, where Trunks and Goten are unleashed on the two. After struggles from both sides, Abo and Kado fuse into Aka, prompting Trunks and Goten to fuse into Gotenks and incite another battle. Gotenks beats him and propels him into a lake with his Rolling Thunder Punch. Enraged, Aka begins to demonstrate a significant devastating power and uses his three Wahaha no Ha techniques, causing the Satan Hotel to collapse. Goku and Vegeta prepare to destroy him, competing to see who would be the first in eliminating him; however, Goku plays a trick on Vegeta, distracting him and giving Goku a chance to use Instant Transmission and defeat Aka alone. Power Aka is strong enough to effortlessly defeat Goten and Trunks (both in base form), and proves to be able to survive against Gotenks (including in his Super Saiyan form), though he is completely outmatched. He is also easily defeated with a single Kamehameha by Super Saiyan Goku. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'Powerful Physical Combo' – Aka starts his deadly physical combo technique with a belly strike that sends the opponents away, he then grabs his opponents by their necks and carries them in midair before dragging their heads through the ground, and he finally performs a spinning toss finisher. *'Wahaha no Ha' – A green energy ball fired from the mouth. It is Aka's signature technique. **'Super Wahaha no Ha' – Aka charges a green energy sphere in his hands and brings it in front of his mouth. Then, he blows it in the form of several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets. **'Flaming Wahaha no Ha' – A Wahaha no Ha coated in a flaming layer that is Aka's ultimate technique. Aka fires this huge ball of fire from his mouth, causing a huge amount of damage. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Aka made his very first appearance in a video-game as a boss in Dragon Ball Heroes, as part of the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). Battles ;Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! *Aka vs. Goten and Trunks *Aka vs. Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan) *Aka vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) Voice actors *'Japanese': Yasunori Masutani Trivia *Gotenks calls Aka "Abokado", a pun on avocado. Gallery pt-br:Aka Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters